A Lady de Sangue
by PaulinhaEyva
Summary: Voldemort convoca uma reunião para apresentar aos seus seguidores seu prodígio, sua senhora escura, a Lady de Sangue. O que será que vai acontecer quando a identidade da Amante do Lord das Trevas for revelada?


****Inspirado em na Série Harry Potter e no Anime Deadman Underland****

****Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling****

**** Apenas uma oneshot que me veio na mente após acabar de assistir os episódios de Deadman Underland****

****Não é compatível com as séries originais. E não está realmente muito bom visto que foi escrito muito tarde enquanto eu lutava contra o sono, ou seja perdoem os erros ou a qualidade, caso acharem ruim. ****

**** Voldemort/Hermione****

****Boa Leitura****

- O que você está fazendo aqui sangue-ruim! Essa é uma propriedade privada! Você não deveria estar aqui sua imunda! – Draco Malfoy insultou furiosamente enquanto sacava a varinha e a apontava para Hermione Granger.

- Cale a boca seu furão albino estúpido! – Rosnou ela o olhando com desdém. – Eu posso ir aonde quiser, e tenho todo o direito de estar aqui. Agora guarde a merda da sua varinha e se apresse em chegar na sala de reuniões. – Draco a olhou com espanto. Como ela sabia da reunião? O que ela fazia aqui? Na mansão Riddle? Ela não parecia uma prisioneira, ou então estaria nas masmorras. Mas... Ela estava diferente... Suas roupas eram escuras e seu olhar não era nada parecido com algo que ele tenha visto antes em seu rosto. Na verdade a melhor comparação que ele tinha era o olhar de desdém do Senhor Escuro, e a comparação em si já dizia algo.

- Eu não posso deixar você aqui sangue-ruim! Você vem comigo. Vou levá-la para o Lord das Trev... – Antes que ele pudesse terminar sua frase ele foi atingido no rosto por um tipo de chicote a qual ele não teve tempo de ver.

- Não. Me. Chame. De. ! – Rosnou Hermione. Ele a encarou com temor percebendo finalmente que fios flutuantes de sangue estavam pendurados no ar ao seu redor, eles saiam de sua nuca quase se misturando com seus cabelos exceto que eram vermelhos e muito maiores.

- O que diabos é você? – Gritou ele entre o medo e a raiva. Ela riu baixinho e disse.

- Vá para a reunião Malfoy. Ou você prefere que eu acabe com você aqui? – Um dos fios de sangue se enrolaram ao redor do pescoço dele apertando com força quase não o dando espaço para respirar. – Como você deve ter percebido eu posso fazer isso muito facilmente. Agora... Saia daqui! – Ela rugiu o libertando e com uma ultima olhada de desdém ela se virou seguindo para o lado oposto de onde Draco tinha vindo.

A reunião estava prestes a começar. Faltava apenas uns poucos comensais chegarem para que o Lord das Trevas começasse a discursar. Voldemort mantinha-se irritado com a demora para o começo da reunião. Aquela não era um dos encontros comuns dos comensais. Ele decidira que no auge da guerra era tempo de apresentar seu prodígio aos seus seguidores. Uma satisfação perversa o enchia ao pensar no que estava prestes a acontecer, seria bastante divertido ver alguns de seus seguidores, os mais incrédulos sobre a revelação, serem massacrados por desafiar um dos seres mais perversos e poderosos do mundo mágico, rivalizando com ele próprio.

Finalmente os três últimos comensais chegaram dentre eles Draco Malfoy que parecia muito confuso, amedrontado e irritado, com um enorme corte em seu rosto que parecia sangrar bastante.

Voldemort sorriu com satisfação cruel ao pensar no que causara aquele corte no loiro arrogante. Seria um choque e tanto para descobrir a verdade.

Narcisa Malfoy correu para seu filho analisando seu ferimento com preocupação e agitando a varinha várias vezes sobre o ferimento para curá-lo, mas o máximo que ela conseguiu foi diminuir o sangramento, para curar aquilo, seria necessário uma visita prolongada ao St Mungus.

Voldemort se levantou e todos fizeram silêncio.

- Esssta noite, tenho uma revelação a fazer. – Anunciou ele sorrindo maldosamente. – Vou apressssentar a vocccês meu prodígio. Minha maissss fiel ssseguidora. E a maissss poderosssa. – No canto da sala Bellatrix Lestrange parecia ofendida enquanto bufava indignada, Voldemort a encarou com um sorriso gélido, o que fez todos presentes se arrepiarem, normalmente ele a torturaria por tal demonstração de desrespeito, mas o sorriso dele parecia... Sádico demais. Ainda mais que o normal, e o fato de que ele apenas sorriu significava que algo ruim vinha por aí. – Há anosss venho mantendo-a essscondida do conheccccimento de todossss, masss decccidi que já é tempo de apresssentá-la a todos vocccêsss. Obviamente nenhum de voccccêsss poderá dizzzer ssseu nome, dessscrever sssua aparêncccia, ou qualquer outra coisssa que acontecccerá nessssa reunião asssim que sssaírem da mansssão. Como vocccêsss perccceberão, é muito importante que ela continue a sssser conheccccida pelo mundo lá fora como é hoje. Ssse essstamosss entendidossss sssobre isssso, gossstaria de apressssentar a vocccês, a Sssenhora de Sssangue. Ou a partir de agora ssssua Lady das Trevas. – Sorriu ele apontando para as portas do enorme salão de reuniões no exato momento em que elas se abriram revelando Hermione Granger.

Um silencio coletivo de choque se formou em todos os comensais da morte presentes. Com um sorriso sombrio nos lábios carnudos marcados por um forte batom vermelho Hermione começou a caminhar para frente, em direção ao senhor escuro. Ela usava um vestido preto curto e elegante, muito semelhante aqueles usados por mulheres de negócio. Seus cabelos geralmente em uma juba espessa caiam em cachos por suas costas enquanto ela caminhava sinuosamente em seus saltos negros com uma aura de total confiança ao redor de si.

- O QUE? – O grito veio de Bellatrix Lestrange. Enquanto todos pareciam chocados demais para falar algo Bellatrix parecia furiosa. – A SANGUE RUIM GRIFINÓRIA AMIGUINHA DO POTTER? – Hermione continuou a caminhar em direção ao Lord das Trevas que agora sentava-se em seu trono para apreciar o show.

- Eu sugiro que você cale a boca sozinha Lestrange. Não seria nada agradável que eu tivesse que forçá-la a isso. – A voz fria e calculista de Hermione escorregou por todo o salão enquanto ela nem ao menos dirigia uma olhada para Bellatrix.

Todos os olhos se viraram de Hermione para Bellatrix então para o Lord das Trevas, como se na espera de que ele defendesse a Lady das Trevas, mas ele apenas olhava atentamente para Hermione com um sorriso nos lábios pálidos. Então os sussurros chocados e indignados tomaram conta da sala.

- NÃO ME MANDE CALAR A BOCA! EU ME RECUSO A OBEDECER UMA SANGUE RUIM IMUNDA MEU SENHOR, O QUE ELA FEZ COM VOCÊ? ALGUMA POÇÃO OU UM IMPÉRIO EU PODERIA... – O discurso de Bellatrixfoi cortado por um forte grito de dor que fez a muitos estremecerem embora muitos que ainda olhavam para Hermione congelaram no lugar o choque dando lugar ao medo e a confusão. O silencio e a tensão eram palpável no local.

Novamente os fios de sangue flutuavam ao redor de Hermione, exceto para um deles que ainda mantinham-se ligados a ela como um membro extra e agora era mantido ao redor da boca de Bellatrix impedindo-a de falar.

- Eu disse para calar a boca Lestrange. E nunca mais me chame de sangue ruim está escutando vadia? Eu nunca fui tal coisa e se alguém ousar proferi-lo contra mim novamente terá uma morte excepcionalmente lenta e dolorosa. – A voz de Hermione correu novamente por toda a sala.

- MAS QUE DIABOS...? – Rodolfo Lestrange se levantou furioso apontando a varinha para Hermione. – Crucio! – Hermione riu quando o raio azulado a atingiu o que fez Rodolfo vacilar.

- É só isso que você pode fazer seu inútil? – Cuspiu Hermione na direção dele, que com raiva intensificou a maldição o que não causou nenhuma reação nela. – Você precisa arranjar seguidores mais competentes Querido. – Ela disse voltando-se para Voldemort. Um suspiro coletivo de choque irrompeu pela sala ao ver a ousadia de Hermione ao chamar o Lord das Trevas de 'Querido' como se fosse algo completamente normal.

- Cccertamente minha querida. – Respondeu ele com um sorriso malicioso para ela. Enquanto isso Bellatrix sacara uma faca cortando as pontas dos fios de sangue que a seguravam calada. O sangue cortado se derramou sobre ela enquanto ela se levantava sacando a varinha e olhando com ódio para Hermione.

- CRUCI... – Novamente ela foi impedida de terminar quando os fios de sangue estalaram no ar a chicoteando e abrindo profundos cortes em seu corpo. Um deles rasgou seu rosto perdendo seu olho direito por meio centímetro.

- PARE COM ISSO SUA LOUCA! – Um comensal menos reconhecido gritou dentre a multidão.

Imediatamente a cabeça de Hermione estalou na direção de onde veio o som, os fios de sangue desaparecendo deixando Bellatrix no chão ofegante e ferida.

- Você acaba de sentenciar sua morte. – Hermione declarou com frieza olhando diretamente para o comensal que tinha falado. Ela não tinha matado nem Bellatrix nem Rodolfo pelo fato dos dois serem partes do circulo intimo de Voldemort, mas aquele comensal... Ele não passava de uma cobaia descartável. E Hermione tinha pleno consentimento para acabar com a vida medíocre dele.

Hermione sorriu diabolicamente enquanto cravava as unhas nas palmas das mãos. Ela então levantou a palma sangrenta na direção do comensal que tremia com medo enquanto se atrapalhava em sacar a varinha. O sangue que escorria das palmas de Hermione começou a lentamente formar um tipo muito longo de espada que fez seu caminho na direção do Comensal que ainda não tinha percebido isso tentando sacar a varinha. Quando ele finalmente conseguiu virou-se percebendo que a espada de sangue era mantida contra sua garganta e com mais um mínimo movimento mesmo uma respiração sua garganta seria cortada.

- Ultimas palavras? – Sorriu Hermione para o comensal de olhos arregalados. – Não? Ótimo. – Exclamou ela e num milésimo de segundo a espada atravessou a garganta do comensal decepando-a do corpo já sem vida.

Ela então sorriu e a espada se retraiu para suas palmas novamente e ela caminhou em direção ao Lord das Trevas e sem nenhuma cerimônia sentou-se em seu colo enquanto olhava os comensais ainda encarando em horror o corpo do jovem comensal.

Voldemort limpou a garganta e todos se viraram para encará-lo.

- Minha adorável Hermione accceitou tomar uma poççção de rejuvenesssscccimento e entrar em Hogwartsss disfarçççada de uma sssangue ruim para ssse aproximar do Potter e do Velho esssstúpido. Ela me foi muito útil nosss últimosss anosss sssecretamente passssando-me informaçççõesss. Agora que estamosss quassse vencccendo esssta guerra não há porque essscondê-la dos meusss ssseguidores. Como vocccês viram desssafiá-la é o messsmo que sssuicccídio, e eu posssso dizzzer que ela é tão ou quassse maisss ardilosssa que eu quando ssse trata de puniççções e vinganççças então eu sssugiro a vocccês que a ressspeitem e obedeççam como a rainha que ela é ou enfrentem nossssas fúriasss. A deccisssão cabe a vocccês é claro. Quem tiver alguma dúvida ou objeççção faççça agora e ssseu dessstino ssserá decccidido entre nósss. – Voldemort falou em uma voz plana enquanto passava as pontas dos dedos pelo quadril de Hermione distraidamente. Ninguém ousou ao menos respirar alto de mais nesse momento fazendo Hermione e Voldemort sorrirem. – Como eu Hermione é uma imortal, e tem poderesss letaisss jamaisss conhecidosss por vocêsss. Ela é uma sssangue puro de uma família muito antiga que decccidiu manter sua existêncccia oculta a milêniosss, quando foi decccidido o acesssso a sssangues sssujosss em nossssa sssoccciedade, tenho cccerteza que algunsss de vocccês já tenha ouvido falar dosss Crowell... – Outro suspiro de choque correu pela sala quando o sobrenome foi mencionado. – A família maisss pura do mundo mágico na época dos fundadoresss, Sssalazar Sssonserina ssse uniu a elesss casssando com uma antecccedente de Hermione ssséculos atrásss e a partir daí ninguém, além dosss Crowell sssoube dele novamente. Portanto ela é maisss pura que qualquer um de vocccêsss e muito mais poderosssa, tanto por seusss poderesss incomunsss e por sssua magia. Agora que todos ssjá sabem desssta informaççção estão dispensssados, e lembrem-ssse sssaberemosss ssse vocccêsss ao menosss cogitarem a idéia de dizzzer algo aqui ocorrido a alguém de fora e posssso assssegurar que o cassstigo dessssa pessssoa ssserá dado pela Lady de Sssangue e todosss devem ter percccebido que ela tem váriosss métodosss eficazesss de tortura... – Voldemort sorriu sombriamente fazendo muitos estremecerem. Os comensais foram todos se curvando e saindo apressadamente da sala todos ansiosos para estar longe da presença da nova Lady.

Assim que o ultimo comensal se retirou Hermione se virou em um movimento rápido passando as pernas ao redor do quadril de Voldemort e sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Esssse foi um bom ssshow querida... Não tão sssangrento quanto vocccê pode fazzzer, masss todosss essstão atemorizadosss com ssseus donsss... – Voldemort sorriu. – Ah... Ssserá divertido ver a expressssão do Potter quando dessscobrir que a amiguinha nassscida trouxa dele é na verdade Hermione Crowell a Lady das Trevas, Rainha de sssangue e minha amante... – riu ele e ela o acompanhou.

- Volte a sua aparência original querido... Estou com saudades e sempre podemos falar mais tarde... – Ela falou com malícia.

Em segundos Voldemort deixou a aparência ofídica e tornou-se novamente o adolescente de 17 anos que confrontara Potter na Câmara secreta. Cabelos negros e levemente cacheados, corpo musculoso, olhos verdes claros com um anel vermelho ao redor da pupila e sorriso maliciosamente calculista. Aquele era o verdadeiro Voldemort, usava a aparência ofídica pra aterrorizar a Luz ou seus seguidores incompetentes, apenas com ela mostrava sua aparência real.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelos lábios quentes e exigentes de Hermione nos seus.

Ele passou os braços ao redor de sua cintura fina enquanto ela entrelaçava seus dedos em seu pescoço e chegava entre seus corpos enfiando a mão dentro de suas calças começando a estimulá-lo entre seus dedos.

Voldemort rosnou ao seu toque e com um floreio de sua varinha os aparatou para seu quarto onde puxou as pernas de Hermione ao seu redor enquanto aumentava a intensidade do beijo tornando-o violentamente prazeroso. Ele a forçou a abrir os lábios para ele mergulhando sua língua em seu interior explorando cada canto de sua boca. Ela gemeu ao sentir o gosto metálico de sangue em seus lábios, juntamente com a sensação do beijo forte e dominador de Voldemort enquanto ele rasgava seu vestido com pressa a empurrando para a cama bruscamente.

Ela observou fascinada cada pedaço de pele nua revelada enquanto ele desfazia-se de suas vestes antes de subir na cama posicionando-se dominante sobre ela. Ele novamente tomou seus lábios nos seus enquanto retirava as ultimas peças de vestuário que os separavam. Ela gemeu ao senti-lo inserir dois dedos em seu interior e ofegou quando ele levou os lábios a sua orelha mordiscando a carne ali enquanto rosnava.

- Tão molhada... Você está prontinha para mim... Está louca para que eu me enterre profundamente em você e que a faça gritar não é? – Hermione só conseguiu gemer em resposta. – Me responda!- Exigiu ele retirando os dedos de seu interior a fazendo gemer frustrada com a perda, seu gemido se tornou de prazer ao senti-lo puxando-a pelos cabelos em sua direção enquanto esperava sua resposta.

- Sim... Eu... Eu... Quero que você me faça gritar... Me faça gritar de prazer enquanto você transa comigo Voldemort... Eu quero você... Por favor... Me faça gritar... – Ela gemeu quase incoerentemente. Voldemort rosnou satisfeito com sua resposta e posicionou-se entre suas pernas entrando nela com um só golpe brutal que a fez gritar entre a dor e o prazer.

Ele não deu tempo para que ela se acostumasse com seu tamanho ou a repentina intrusão, e ela não queria que ele fizesse, rapidamente ele iniciou um ritmo rápido, forte e violento em suas estocadas enquanto distribuía beijos e mordidas por seu pescoço e seios.

Hermione passou as pernas ao redor dos quadris de Voldemort dando-lhe mais acesso a si mesma enquanto gemia e gritava seu prazer. O som de seus corpos se chocando e seus gemidos reverberaram pelo quarto enquanto ambos perdiam-se no desejo e luxúria que sentiam um pelo outro.

- Diga... A... Quem... Você... Pertence! Grite... Pra... Mim... – Ordenou Voldemort entre cada estocada forte dentro dela.

- A VOCÊ! EU PERTENÇO A VOCÊ! – Hermione gritou como sentia suas paredes interiores se apertarem ao redor de Voldemort e com mais uma firme estocada ambos caíram no abismo de prazer gritando sua paixão.

Hermione convulsionou abaixo de Voldemort enquanto ele estremecia derramando sua semente dentro dela antes de cair ofegante por cima do corpo trêmulo abaixo do seu.

Segundos se passaram enquanto ambos recuperavam o fôlego até que Hermione começou a rir fazendo Voldemort recuar um pouco a encarando com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- O que é tão engraçado minha querida? – Perguntou ele curioso.

- Nada demais... Eu apenas estou imaginando o rosto do Potter e Weasley quando descobrirem que a pobre e inocente Granger não é tão inocente assim...

- Oh sim... Isso vai ser algo divertido de se ver... Pena que eles morrerão tão logo descobrirem a verdade não é minha querida? – Divertiu-se Voldemort.

- Oh não... Nenhuma pena... Há anos que eu quero que aqueles dois estúpidos morram... Então nenhum arrependimento nisso... Além do mais... Eles e o velho são as únicas coisas que nos separam da vitória e controle do mundo mágico.

- E logo logo eles serão eliminados minha querida. Não duvide disso. – Afirmou Voldemort rolando para o lado e puxando-a para seu peito em questão de segundos ambos caíram em um sono profundo sonhando em como queriam que os membros odiados da Ordem da Fênix iriam perecer.

**Fim.**

**Por Enquanto!**

**Espero que tenham gostado disso, prometo postar a sequela em breve!**


End file.
